


Never Lost

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacter: Henry, Vic, BelchRelationship: Henry/readerRequest: Can you do another henry bowers one where the readers there when his dads shooting at the ground (in the movie) and the reader runs over to him after to see if hes okay and he pushes her away and accidently hurts her and she runs away from him? Like, that’s the reasons Henry kills his dad is because he thinks he has nothing else to live for.





	Never Lost

You were lying on the grass just outside Henrys house while the boys played with his dads gun. You had already told them they shouldn’t be doing it but none of them listened.   
You knew how bad Henrys dad could be and, to be honest, you didn’t want to see Henry hurt again.   
You had started to drift into a light sleep under the warm rays of the sun, your mind only being kept away by the sound of the gun every now and then. You heard a cat meow somewhere and the boys talking but didn’t think anything of it until you allowed your head to lazily roll to the side and see a rather scared looking Belch holding a car on the podium they had been shooting cans off of and Henry pointing the gun at it.   
“No!” You called out, turning to scramble to your feet when another voice filled the air and you saw Henry freeze in spot. His back was only slightly to you and you saw his eyes widen as his father came out of the house.   
You stayed where you were, having a deep fear and hatred for Henrys father and always trying to keep as far away from him as possible. Henrys father had a very nasty habit of trying to destroy your relationship with Henry. You had been dating for a little over a year now but had known each other since you were a child and been friends from the first moment you toddled up to him.   
Your friendship had blossomed into a relationship when he kissed you out of the blue one March night you had been inseparable ever since.   
But his dad didn’t like this. He would sneak ideas into Henrys head when you weren’t around. He would tell him you had no feelings for him, that no one could ever care for him.   
“I was just cleaning it.” You heard Henry mumble, holding out the gun to his father. He had shrunken into himself, his head low and his shoulders hunched. You wanted to run over and wrap your arms around him but fear had glued you to the spot. You looked over at Vic and Belch, who looked just as on edge as you felt.   
Henrys father mumbled something you didn’t quite catch and your attention was drawn back to him as he turned to walk away.   
You let out a sign of relief until he twisted back and held the gun up.   
Gun fire filled the air and you let out a cry of fear which only stopped when you saw he was firing at Henrys feet, missing them by mere inches.   
Henry became jumpy, filching but trying not to move as he held his hands up, protecting his face.   
“See how the paper man crumbles.” His father called to you, looking directly at you as he motioned the gun at Henry.   
You glowered back at him, trying to stop the tears coming to your eyes. But all he did was laugh and walk back into the house.   
Once he was a little closer to the house, you heard Henry let out a whimper, still standing with his hands in front of his face. You knew his friends would do nothing. They couldn’t comfort him for fear of facing homophobic reactions.   
You raced forward, throwing your arms around him.   
You wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was all going to be okay. To tell him you loved him. He meant the world to you and you to him. You weren’t going to let that asshole get in the way of you two. You wanted him to wrap his arms around you and hold you until he felt strong enough to pull away. He did that often. He pulled his strength from you. And you knew Vic and belch wouldn’t say anything. You were pretty sure they could walk in on the two of you in any way and it wouldn’t reach anyone else’s ears.   
But that didn’t happen. In fact, you weren’t really sure what happened.   
He pushed you away slightly, before full force pushing you back. You wondered if he had maybe punched you by the force in which you were thrown back from him. You managed to look at him as he did so, and his eyes went on you, they were on his father.   
But due to the new holes in the ground, your heel caught in one and you fell backwards. As you hit the ground, you put your hands out to try and stop yourself, but you felt something sharp penetrate your skin before your head hit the ground, scrapping across a rock.   
Your ears started to buzz as you blinked wildly, tears running down your cheek.   
Pushing yourself up, you looked at your hand to see a massive shard of glass had cut across your palm, blood pouring from the new wound.   
Your other hand reached up to touch your head and you instantly felt the blood.   
Someone appeared in front of you and you hoped it would be Henry. But it wasn’t.   
“Geez [y/n]. you need to get to a hospital!” Vic said in shock, his eyes on the glass in your hand. You knew you had to get the glass out, so you grabbed it and pulled it out the wound, letting out a cry of pain as you did.   
“I told you that you’d hurt that girl!” You heard Henry and you glanced over to see he was standing at the door, pointing at you. He had seen the whole thing.   
You looked up at Henry, who had stopped shaking. He stood, frozen to the spot, his eyes wide as he looked at you. His mouth was slightly open in shock.   
A part of you wanted to scream at him, to tell him to help you up, to take you to the hospital.   
But then it hit you. He had pushed you away. He had hurt you. Maybe not intentionally but he wasn’t making any effort to show it was an accident, to tell you he was sorry.   
Tears ran down your cheek and joined with the blood on your cheek.   
Looking away from Henry, you stumbled to your feet with the help of Vic. Belch seemed to be in as much shock as Henry.   
“Ive got to go.” You mumbled to Vic before turning away from the group and walking down the drive way. You could feel your whole body shaking as your tried not to cry. You could feel eyes on your back, but you didn’t know if it was Henry, Vic or Belch. Or all three.   
\---------time skip-------------------------  
You had gone to the pharmacy first, only because you knew Gretas dad would probably be able to take care of you without you having to go to the hospital. He gave you a shot in case the glass had anything nasty on it and cleaned your wound, which he said should heal nicely without stiches since it was a clean cut and not nearly as deep as it looked but you had to keep it bandaged up. He did his best with your head, saying it was just a graze but if you felt lightheaded or if you felt like you were going to pass out, to get help immediately in case you had a concussion. He gave you some drugs for the pain but nothing strong before letting you go. You were very thankful that you were close friends with his daughter, because it cost you nothing. Just before you left, he called you back, asking you how you had gotten your cuts. When you didn’t answer and tears welled in your eyes, he asked if it was Henry. This took you by surprise and you shook your head, saying Henry had just been trying to protect you. Realising what you had said, you left in a hurry.   
You were walking home, your mind racing. You weren’t angry with Henry, although you were very hurt. He didn’t mean for you to fall.   
You wondered if it was because you tried to help him too early. His father had still been around and had seen what happened. Maybe if he had accepted your affections, it would have led to another altercation, possibly involving you.   
Then your mind fell on the words Butch had yelled.   
“I told you that youd hurt that girl.”   
He had spoken about you before. He had told Henry that he was a danger to you.   
You shook your head. He wasn’t a danger to you. He would never intentionally hurt you. Ever.   
He had proven that countless times. He had went out of his way to make sure you were safe. Arguments, though rare, never ended with punches or even the slightest pain. He just wanted you to be happy, so would often cave in to you. You tried to think of a time you were actually frightened of him or scared he would hurt you.   
But nothing came to mind.   
Before you realised, you found yourself on Henrys drive, walking up.   
You needed to see him. You needed to talk to him.   
“[y/n]?!” Vic called you, drawing your attention to the car, which him and Belch were leaning against. You didn’t know why you were surprised that they were still here. You just hadn’t counted on anyone being here except Henry.   
“You alright?” Belch asked warily as you approached.   
“Yeah. Nothing serious.” You raised your hand to your head, but smiled. But then you saw something in their eyes. Fear? “What?”   
“Its henry. Something wrong. Like really wrong.” Vic nodded to the house.   
You were off like a gun, bolting to the front door. Was he in danger? Was his father beating him again?   
It had to be bad if they were this worried.   
You opened the door carefully, your eyes falling on Henrys back.   
As you crept quietly inside, you noticed something odd.   
He was standing directly behind his dads seat, his father sitting in said seat. But his fathers legs were shaking and you saw his hands reaching up to grasp at something. At Henrys face. His knife had been lost ages ago, something about falling down the side of a hill, but you didn’t know why. You knew Henry had taken a beating for it though.   
“Shes gone.” Henry mumbled, breathing hard as you ventured closer.   
The sight you saw made you gasp in horror.   
Butch was bleeding from the weapon in his neck. Henry was holding his knife into the side of his father neck and Butches movements slowly began to stop before he slumped down.   
Dead.   
“Shes gone.” Henry let out a sob, his eyes squeezed shut as he shook his head, his hands shaking. “’Cause of you.” He growled at the now corpse.   
“Henry?” You made your presents known, for fear of making a noise and him lunging at you with the knife.   
Henry froze, his eyes wide but unseeing as he stared straight ahead, as if listening to see if it was just in his mind.   
“Love?” You called gently to him, using a nickname that you knew he adored. It was something sweet that he craved, loving it so much that he didn’t even mind you calling him it in school.   
“[y/n]?” He whispered, looking at you. He had blood splattered on his face as his gaze switched to the TV, which was only playing static.   
He let go and backed away from the body, shaking his head.   
“No, no, not her.” He mumbled to himself as you took a hesitant step forward. “[y/n]?” He said again, looking at you.   
He looked lost, broken and scared.   
you felt a strong pull of protection as you looked at him. You knew it was only a matter of time before his father went too far, not that anyone in Derry cared. They wouldn’t care that Butch Bowers was dead. Many would agree he would beat his son black and blue then go drinking. Henry would have no chance if the town thought he had been killed in cold blood. Henry needed someone to protect him for once. Not to validate his actions, but to protect him.   
“i-i-i-“ He trailed off, looking to the body and back to you. “H-H-He.   
“He attacked me.” You say, your voice strong and sable, unlike Henrys who was shaking like his hands. “He attacked me with a broken bottle. And you thought he was going to stab me, so you ran up behind him with your knife. You only meant to stab him in the shoulder to give me time to get away but he moved and your knife went into his throat. Vic and Belch saw the whole thing.”   
You didn’t drop his gaze as you spoke, telling him your plan.   
A very, very small part of you was screaming that you were letting a murderer get off the hook, but then your eyes fell on the cigarettes burns on his arms, the bruises on his skin and the permanent scaring.   
A fresh start. That’s what he needed.   
And that’s what you would give him.   
“I never meant to hurt you.” HE whispers.  
“I know.” You smiled, but your eyes flicked to the knife and you couldn’t help but shudder at the blood.   
Henry saw this. He looked down at the knife in his hands, and the blood. The knife dropped from his hand, clattering on the floor by his feet.   
You moved forward, pausing every couple of steps to make sure everything was still okay. Once you were close enough, you wrapped your arms around his neck. He instantly responded, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulled you tight against his body.   
“I thought I lost you.” He whispered as he buried his head in your neck. You could feel the blood smearing on your skin, but you supressed a shudder.   
“No, baby. Im still here.” You ran your finger up the back of his neck and back down, feeling his hair.   
“I love you.” Henry whispered, his voice breaking as you froze.  
Neither of you had ever said the cursed words to each other before. Not even when you had held him as cried from beatings. Not when he fucked you into his mattress or when he made love to you in your bed. Never.   
You had always just assumed he couldn’t say it. He hadn’t known love before you so you just assumed he wouldn’t be able to say it.   
You pulled back, looking at him dead in the eyes.   
“Really?” You asked, your heart beating hard in your chest. Henry nodded, his eyes showing some signs of embarrassment for showing his feelings but you didn’t care. “I love you, too.”   
You threw yourself at him, feeling him stumble a little but he held you, letting out a small chuckle.   
“I love you, I love you so much.” You mumbled into his neck, feeling fiercely protective over him. Tears ran down your cheek and onto his neck, but you didnt care as you mumbled your love for him again and again.   
The words soothed him and you felt his shaking stop. His hands no longer clutched at your sides but now started to run up and down your spin as he held you.   
“We should go and speak to the guys.” You pulled back, wiping your tears away.   
You pulled your sleeves down to cover your hand and you used your sleeve to wipe the blood off his face.   
Henry moved forward quickly to smash his lips to yours in a needy but passionate kiss. You could tell it was his way of saying ‘thank you’, of saying ‘sorry’ and that he loved you.   
Neither of you knew what would happen when you stepped outside that door. You had no doubt that the guys would back you up, and you could say you had been scared and ran to the pharmacy, who would verify you were there and it was because Henry had protected you.   
No one would care, it was just how Derry was. In a couple of months, everything would blow over and everything would be forgotten. Just like the children.   
Whatever uncertainties that Henry was feeling vanished when he kissed you, knowing you would be by his side through it all.


End file.
